Holy Rod
.]] Holy Rod , also known as Pearl Rod, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a high-ranked staff or rod, and is naturally Holy-elemental and can sometimes cast the spell Holy, either by using it as an item or by attacking with it. It is usually restricted to mage classes. Appearances Final Fantasy VI The Holy Rod (originally called Pearl Rod) is a high-ranked rod used by Gogo, Relm, and Strago. It is Holy-elemental and casts Holy when used as an item and has a random chance of casting the spell when attacking with it. It has an attack power of 124. One can be found in Tzen and it can also be purchased in Thamasa in World of Ruin for 12,000 gil. Final Fantasy XII }} The Holy Rod is the strongest rod in terms of Attack Power and second strongest in terms of Magick Power. Its license requires 35 LP to activate. The Holy Rod is a unique weapon as it is the only weapon to have both an elemental affinity to and effect of the Holy element, making all normal physical attacks dealt by the rod 50% stronger than its Attack power would suggest. Holy Rod provides +53 Attack, +2 Magick, and +30 MP. Rods are among the slower weapons with 2.72s charge and 1.2s action time. It can be found as a treasure in the Pharos and Cerobi Steppe. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 63 Attack, 6 Evade, +4 Magick Power, 33 CT, is Holy-elemental, increases Holy damage by 50% and requires the Rods 4 license for 50 LP. It can be found as a treasure: Cerobi Steppe (Old Elanise Road), The Great Crystal (Bhrum Pis Avaa). It can only be used by the White Mage. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Magician's Wand was named the Holy Staff in pre-release builds. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Holy Rod is a level 88 rod that grants +272 HP, +57 Attack, and +1 Defense. It also increases Magic Damage by 20%. It can be traded for at the shop for 27,220 gil, an Ice Rod, Holystone x4, and a Purple Gem. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Holy Rod is a level 60 rod that provides +287 HP, -70 Bravery, +58 Attack, +1 Defense, and +5% Magic damage. It can be obtained by trading 132,880 gil, Ice Rod, Carbuncle's Gem, and Girl's Dream x5. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Holy Rod is a global exclusive Light-elemental weapon that raises ATK by 10 points, MAG by 53 points, and MP by 15%. It is obtained from the Final Fantasy XII event, Henne Mines. Gallery Holy Rod - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). HolyRod.jpg|Vaan wielding the Holy Rod in Final Fantasy XII. LRFFXIII Holy Staff.jpg|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. DFFOO Holy Rod (VI).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Holy Rod SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVI. FFAB Holy Rod SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVI. FFAB Holy Rod SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Holy Rod SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFRK Holy Rod FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Holy Rod FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Holy Rod FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Holy Rod FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Holy Rod FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Holy Rod FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Holy Rod FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Holy Rod Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIX. FFBE Holy Rod.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Avatar Buckler.png|Square Enix Members avatar. Category:Rods